


Pleasant Surprises

by Starshifter (blueiaf)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueiaf/pseuds/Starshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door opened with a faint swish and Padme looked up from her desk. A smile split her face and she got to her feet and hurried over to the other side of her desk. “You weren’t scheduled to arrive for another hour.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> There are zero Satidala fics right now and I refuse to let that stand. So have a tiny drabble to start off

The door opened with a faint swish and Padme looked up from her desk. A smile split her face and she got to her feet and hurried over to the other side of her desk. “You weren’t scheduled to arrive for another hour.”

Padme embraced Satine in a tight hug, relishing the warmth of Satine’s arms wrapping around her in return. She burried her nose against the crook of Satine’s neck and breathed in the hint of perfume and skin that was uniquely her. Then Padme drew back, moving her hands to Satine’s waist, so she could meet her eyes.

The bow of Satine’s lips curled up into the gentle smile she always got when it was just the two of them on their own time. “We finished early and I thought I’d surprise you.” Satine leaned down slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Padme brought her hand up to cup the back of Satine’s neck as she deepened it, gently catching Satine’s bottom lip between her teeth and applying a slight hint of suction. 

She pulled back after a moment and carefully placed her hands on Satine’s cheeks to avoid catching her fingers in her elaborate hair-do. 

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” 

Going up on her toes, Padme pecked Satine’s lips and then slid away to tidy her desk up. She powered down her holoscreen and tucked the datadiscs into their drawer before turning back to where Satine watched her. “Alright, you’re here early. Let’s take advantage of it.”

A slight frown crossed Satine’s face. “If you’re working then don’t push it off on my account.”

“Don’t worry. I was just editing my proposal to the Senate. There’s only so many times I can go over my own speech without wanting to pull my hair out.” She playfully nudged Satine’s side and then offered her hand. “Come on, I found a new diner I think you’ll enjoy. We won’t get another chance until they’re closed for the night.”

Satine linked their fingers together and they walked out of her office hand-in-hand. “How could I refuse an offer like that?”


End file.
